Channel-shaped tracks which are mounted in a floor and adapted to receive a chain for pulling vehicles along the track are per se known. Such tracks usually have a curved section. At the curved section, some type of contact surface is provided for contacting a side face of the chain to minimize friction forces.
The present invention is directed to solution of the problem of providing a curved section of a conveyor with a contact surface which is easy to install, has little or no maintenance, has no moving parts, has low friction, is inexpensive, and which is quiet in operation.